Kyman Drabbles 3
by SO HORRIBLE OH M Y
Summary: Song-based Kyman drabbles I did on a bored day. Each is short. No flames. Haters gonna skate.


He woke up in bed around four in the morning, walking outside and staring out into the reflection of the full moon. Ever since he'd left him... Kyle had been like this. Nightmares. Crying. He wiped his eyes and looked down at the pond. Flashbacks. All of the memories. He was feeling tired of this, the baggage, it all still existed. He needed Eric. He felt it. Felt like Eric needed to be there. Eric was his life. He always had been, and always would be. He sat down and started crying again. One day, he knew he'd bump into Eric and his new boyfriend. But he'd be okay, right? He'd try. He sighed and looked into the sky, moon reflecting his tears. He knew Eric was probably thinking of him too. He sighed, Eric had took his stuff. All of it. He sighed and got back up, laying in bed. He wasn't tired. He kept thinking of him. No matter what, Eric was there. He needed to get over him... starting today. He'd work on that. He'd be done with Eric. Forever. He sighed, letting his eyes slip closed as he fell back into an emotionless, dreamless sleep. - End. Keith Urban, You'll Think of Me -

Eric was driving. Kyle had left earlier. He was trying to find him. He didn't know where he'd be. He kept driving. He found him seconds later, drunk on the side of the road. He got out and hugged him tightly. Kyle blinked at him, hugging him back tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered over and over. I shook my head. "Its alright." Eric said softly. He knew how bad Kyle was with this. He knew Kyle wanted to make it up to him. He'd said it numerous times. It broke Eric to see him this way. He ran his hands through Kyle's curls, helping him into the car. Kyle fell asleep and Eric let himself cry. Every time he left Kyle, he came back for more. He couldn't leave his drunk, cheating Jew. He could stay like this forever. He sighed and approached the apartment, carrying Kyle inside and laying him down. He was broken. He'd been for a long time. He sighed and laid down, drawing his Jew close and kissing his head, closing his eyes and focusing on Kyle's breathing. He knew tonight would be one of those nights. He knew he'd take him back. He sighed, falling asleep. - End. Feels Like Tonight, Daughtry -

Eric was out late again. Again. For the second fucking time. He called. "I've practiced this for hours, I think that I've got it all down. I'm not letting you do this again. Not going to sugarcoat it. I shouldn't even give you a reason Eric. Its not a surprise I'm leaving you, I cant even believe I'm still here. This wasn't even a fucking surprise. You cheated on me so many times! I'm done!" Kyle hissed. He'd felt like he wouldn't be able to leave Eric, but it came out so easy. It was so simple to say. He began packing, grabbing everything and stuffing it away. There wasn't anything left for him to do here. He wouldn't be surprised if they went back to how they used to be. Hate, hate, hate. This was what needed to happen. He had to leave this behind. He hung up the phone on Eric. This came as no surprise. He walked out. If he could see the future, he'd bet it was better than where they were now in this dead end cheating relationship. He loaded his things, starting the car and beginning to drive away. Eric was running after him in just his boxers when he passed by Kenny's house. "Fuck you!" He yelled, crying as his voice cracked. This love was over, none left to rise. He knew inside they'd find this was no surprise. - End. No Surprise, Daughtry. -

He laid back on his bed. If he could rip out a page of his memory it'd be the memory of him and Kyle. His chances are fading. He was having problems with him and Kyle. Sleeping with the enemy. Kyle didn't love him, but he loved Kyle more than anything. He needed the Jew. How could two people have this connection and it only be one-sided? He didn't understand. He growled and punched the wall. He didn't want him and Kyle to be the enemy. This fucking crush was taking every last bit of his energy. He whined in anger. Kyle wanted him changed. He didn't want to change for the Jew. He needed to move on before it got too deep. His fingers twitched as he slammed his hand into the wall, breaking straight through it. He was done. He grabbed his jacket, running to Kyle's house. "I cant do this anymore." He hissed. "You're taking all of me." He growled. Kyle looked at him with broken eyes and kissed him. "I love you. Don't..." He whispered, and Eric didn't. He didn't leave. Their love was taking all of his energy. - End. Energy, Keri Hilson -

Kyle stared dazedly at Eric. He didn't know what exactly he'd done to him, but it caused Kyle to act in such a crazy way. His heart started beating fast, thoughts of them together on his mind. He couldn't figure out just what to do when the cause and cure was him. He'd gotten so weak. So so weak over Eric. He couldn't speak, he lost control, blurted out things. He made himself look like a fool. He wanted Eric. He didn't want him to leave him every again. He couldn't explain why this happened. He tried to fight it, but his love was strong and it kept on holding on. His resistance dropped when Eric was in a two foot proximity. He practically swooned over the other male. He was in love and he didn't know what to do. He watched Eric walk down the hall and they locked eyes, Kyle practically fainting. It knocked him off of his feet. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't be in denial anymore. He got so weak in the knees, he could hardly speak, he lost all control and something took over him. He wanted Eric to be there. He needed him. Blood started pumping, as well as his heart. He couldn't fucking explain! It was something about the way he did the things he did. The way he did these things. He couldn't explain... it was killing him. He walked up to Eric, pushing their lips together. Eric kissed back hesitantly. They couldn't explain why their love for the other made them weak. - End. Weak, SWV -


End file.
